My Spoilt Fiance
by green-mermaid
Summary: [complete] Tomoyo, the spoilt girl and Eriol, the heir of Hiiragizawa Company, got into an arrange engagement. Could it be turned into a sweet engagement or would the engagement break?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and all of the characters on it XO

Warning: Tomoyo will be very OOC in here… sorry….

I got this inspiration while reading a manga (it's an illegal manga, he heh ). Anyway, have fun!

* * *

**My Spoilt Fiance, chapter 1**

**By green-mermaid**

* * *

A seventeen years old girl stepped steadily yet happily at her pace. Her black hair pursued her step, flying in the midst air. Every boy stopped his pace just to look at her beauty. She swung her head right and left, looking at the fashion and mode stores happily. Her added more speed to her walk as she saw the guy that had been waiting for her in a café. 

"Eriol-kun!" she waved her hand happily.

The guy named Eriol Hiiragizawa, the only son of Hiiragizawa Company, noticed her presence and looked up from his book. He sipped his tea for the last time and sighed under his breath. "Tomoyo, you're late for 1 hour and 3 minutes." He looked at his watch.

Tomoyo Daidouji, the only daughter of Daidouji Company, pouted. She moved a chair in front of the boy and took a seat. "You don't have to count the minutes."

"Whatever. Where do you want to go?" Eriol shrugged his shoulder and stood up.

"Eriol…. I have just arrived here! Don't you have pity on me?" Tomoyo seated back to the comfortable chair.

"On the other hand, I have been in this café for 1 hour and 4 minutes." He sighed again.

Tomoyo didn't seem heard him. Instead, she ordered a big portion of parfait ice cream. Eriol beamed at her and sighed. He took his seat again and opened his book at the same last page he had read. Tomoyo looked up to him and sighed heavily.

"Why are you always like that when we're dating?" Tomoyo closed her eyes.

Eriol glared at her, tiredly. "I told you, we're not dating! We're engaged because of our parents. This and that are different things!"

"At least, you should have a try to make me love you or on the reverse way. You even didn't ask me why I come late." She sulked.

Eriol didn't move a bit, staring at her. "Why should I try something that definitely not important? I don't look a single bit effectiveness on you love me or not. Anyway… since you ask me to ask you why you come late, I will ask you then. Lady Tomoyo, why do you come late on our promise?" He called the waitress and ordered for another chamomile tea.

Tomoyo glared at him. '_This guy is so hopeless. He doesn't care about me at all!_' "I eat with Sakura and the gang." She ate the ice cream angrily.

"Oh… good then." Eriol inserted a cube of sugar to his tea and stirred the tea. "At least, call me if you're going to be late." Eriol sipped his tea.

Tomoyo scowled at him. "I doubt you remember about Sakura though I always told about her." She put her spoon to the plate. "I'm finished! Let's get out from here!"

Eriol looked up at her from his book. He sighed. "Tomoyo, you just ate 6 spoons of the ice cream."

"I don't care! I do not want it anymore! I'm stuffed!" Tomoyo whined.

Eriol beamed at her. "Stop being childish! Eat it!" Eriol slammed his book shut.

"Why don't you eat the ice cream for me? You paid for the ice cream anyway." Tomoyo said easily.

Eriol sighed. '_Spoiled little lady!_' He took the spoon and grabbed a bit of the ice cream.

* * *

The bell rang, signing the break time. Sakura pulled her desk closer to Tomoyo's desk happily. The auburn haired girl was her cousin yet her best friend. "Tomoyo, let's eat together." Sakura smiled happily to her. 

"Yes, gladly." Tomoyo inserted her Math book to her bag and pulled out her lunchbox.

Naoko, the school librarian, had her lunch to them. "I wonder where Rika and Chiharu are."

"Rika perhaps is in the teacher room right now. She will join us soon." Tomoyo answered half the way.

Sakura continued her, "… and Chiharu perhaps is with Yamazaki-kun right now." She took an egg roll with her chopstick and ate it. Naoko replied her with an 'hmm' sound.

"You aren't the librarian again, Naoko?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have somebody to help me keep it. He asked me to help me yesterday. Sawada Niwa from 2-1." Naoko took her octopus-shape sausage with chopstick.

"I see… Tomoyo, how is your meeting with Eriol yesterday? Is it okay you're late for an hour? Have you asked for forgiveness?"

"It's horrible. He always makes me angry whenever I met him! I don't need his forgiveness. I won't say, 'I'm sorry' to him!" Tomoyo raised her tone.

"Who is this Eriol guy?" Naoko asked innocently.

"An annoying and expressionless little young master!" Tomoyo snapped.

"I don't think he's that annoying." Sakura frowned. She continued her sentence. "Naoko, he's Tomoyo's fiancé." Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo, you're just very egoist in front of him. Just because you don't like the engagement, doesn't mean you must flame him like that. It's not like he will like it on the other way." Sakura suggested.

"I said that at least he should try to make me love him or on the reverse way but he don't do it! Instead he said like as if it was useless!" Tomoyo filled her mouth with green salad.

"What school is he attending?" Naoko asked, tilting her head.

"CLAMP High School."

"It's a very popular school, isn't it?" Naoko gasped.

"Yup! A school for the rich family and smart student." Sakura added (Tomoyo looked at her, "I don't know about it…"). "Anyway… Tomoyo, I don't think that he is as bad as you say. You're just too egoist in front of boys. Just remember how much forgiveness had he given to you?" Sakura rubbed Tomoyo's back

"But, Sakura… every boy will give me what I wanted! But he doesn't! That, of course, is upsetting me!" Tomoyo snapped.

"You just don't know how grateful you're Tomoyo. If he lost from your sight, you would be sad. Trust me." Naoko shook her head.

"No way! He would never able to go out with other girl except me. He's too weird and blunt and a worm book to go out with a girl!" Tomoyo said easily.

* * *

"Don't you think so, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked the boy beside her. Eriol's car ran on the road to movie. 

"Said whatever you like." Eriol answered her simply. He corrected the place of his glasses as he turned his car to left.

Tomoyo scowled at him. "Hey… I just told you that you're an annoying, weird, blunt, and boring guy! Aren't you angry to me!" Tomoyo glared at him. '_I must make at least a fight with him to cut this engagement! I will say to mom that I don't match with him! If mom heard me that I'm in fight with him, mom will think that I don't match with him! But, he is always calm and forgives all of my behavior!' _She thought.

"Here we are." Eriol parked his car and went out from his car. Being a gentleman as he is, he opened Tomoyo's door to let her out.

Tomoyo glared at him hatefully and stepped out the car. "Why are you always expressionless! I will not surprise if you don't have any girl who fall in love with you! I will laugh if there's one!" She grumbled. Eriol said nothing in exchange.

"What do you want to watch you said?" Eriol changed the topic.

"Never mind! Everything is just fine! I don't feel I want to watch a movie anymore!" Tomoyo grumbled. Eriol sighed.

"I'll buy the tickets. You wait in here, okay?"

"You don't need to be that bossy, do you!" Tomoyo took her seat on a sofa near there. Eriol watched her, sighing. He walked away to the counter. Tomoyo watched him away while playing with her feet.

Suddenly, she felt a shadow upon her. She looked up and met two boys around her age greeted her. "Hey, are you alone? Join us, then…"

Tomoyo observed them. "I come here with my friend. Go away." She looked away.

"That'a good thing then… we can double blind date!" one of them said.

Tomoyo frowned, imagining Eriol with the guy. "My friend is a male, you know. Now, go away." Tomoyo shooed them.

"Don't be lying anymore. Come on… let's go karaoke. Where's your friend?" the other guy held her arm.

"Don't touch…" Tomoyo shrugged her arm, trying to release herself from the grab.

"Don't touch her." Eriol beamed at them from the back.

"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo looked at him and released herself from the grab. She quickly ran to his back. "See? I told you. I come with my male friend!"

Eriol glanced at her for a while and looked at the two boys again. "What are you two doing? Get lost…" He glared at them. The next second, the boys walked out.

Eriol sighed. He looked at Tomoyo and patted her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fi…fine! I'm fine! Even if you don't come, I'll be fine anyway!" Tomoyo moved away. She felt her cheek a bit hot. '_I can't be like him, can I?'_ She quickly shooed that thought away.

* * *

The exit door crammed with people which pushed Tomoyo again and again. Tomoyo felt annoyed at this. She sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt Eriol arms around her. She blushed. 

"What are you doing!" She grumbled. Eriol looked at her silently and looked away again but didn't remove his arm from her. After a while a man bumped at Eriol and walked away. Eriol remained silent and kept walking with the people flow.

Tomoyo looked at the incident and about to shout to the man, "Hey! You…!"

Eriol quickly shut her mouth, panicking. "What are you doing!" Eriol looked at the man and said "Sorry…"

"That's the question that I should give to you! He bumped into you! And he doesn't say sorry at all! In the contrary, you are the one who said that to him!" Tomoyo raised her tone.

"I just don't want to make any fight in this crowded place. If you're not injured, that's fine then." Eriol released his arms from her after make sure they were outside and in the wider place. "Where do you want to eat?"

Tomoyo looked at him. '_Hey… he could be very sweet sometimes… he protects me, doesn't like to fight, and very understanding. Not to mention he is also bear with my egoist behavior. I don't notice that he's a type that every girl wants to be his girlfriend until now. He is also calm and controls himself. He is a gentleman!' _she thought.

Eriol waited patiently to her opinion. After waiting for 30 seconds and didn't get an answer, he grabbed her hand and walked away. "Come on! I'll take you to my favorite restaurant." He sighed.

'_Correction! He's too arrogant!' _Tomoyo grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Tomoyo gazed at the restaurant. '_This is very amazing! A high-class restaurant!_' The chairs on the waiting list were fluffy sofas. And so did in the restroom. It's so clean and bright, everything set as if it was at its proper place. Every cuisine from all of the country could be cooked there. Good serves from the waitress and waiter. Delicious food from the chef. Cleanness and neat were very absolute in this restaurant. Tomoyo, unconsciously, gasped. 

"Eriol… this is… amazing…" Tomoyo tugged his sleeve. Eriol watched her and smiled a bit. But, Tomoyo was too busy looking the whole restaurant and didn't notice the slight smile.

After ordered for dinner, they gave the menu book to the waitress. Eriol said a slight "thank you" to the waitress, smiling formally. Tomoyo watched him and a slight jealousy crept her.

"Why do you always smile to the other but you never smile to me!" Tomoyo pouted.

"Because you've smiled for my portion." Eriol answered her simply. He put his own hand his chin, looking at her.

"What do you mean by that!" Tomoyo protested. But, Eriol lost in his thought.

'_She's very annoying. And very spoilt! But…there's something inside her that I can't refuse. Something that makes me doesn't want to lose her…' _Eriol thought. A familiar voice made him to the earth.

"Eriol? Is it you?"

Eriol felt his heart jolted. _'It must be her voice…'_. Eriol looked back and met a brown haired lady with her long hair dropped above her hip.

"Well… Kaho… long time not see you." Eriol stood up from his seat. He offered his hand to shake with the woman. Tomoyo watched them jealously.

"Yeah…" Kaho took his hand with him. Eriol was about to release the hand but she held tight. "You're not going to kiss my hand? You used to do it…" Kaho smiled.

Tomoyo felt her heart twitched. '_What's wrong with this woman! Not seeing me in here! Are you ignoring me now!' _Tomoyo coughed. "Eriol _dear_, you're not going to introduce me to your friend?"

Eriol raised his eyebrow at the word 'dear' but shrugged it off. He quickly released Kaho's hand. "Oh… gomen… Tomoyo. Tomoyo, this is Kaho. Kaho, this is Tomoyo."

"I don't notice you before. I'm sorry." Kaho shot a fake smile to Tomoyo.

"It doesn't matter now, isn't it? Nice to meet you, Kaho. I'm Eriol's _fiancé._" Tomoyo shot Kaho her fake smile also. Eriol quickly turned his head to Tomoyo.

Kaho bit her lips. "Oh… I see… I'm Eriol's ex-girlfriend. But one day, he said he want to break up with me because his father engaged him with another girl. Anyway… you can ask me everything about Eriol." Kaho tighten her grip on Tomoyo's hand, still smiling. Eriol this time turned his head to Kaho.

"No… it's okay. I know all about Eriol enough." Tomoyo shot her.

"Well… for me… everything about Eriol isn't enough for the rest of my life." Kaho shot her back.

Eriol watched them, right and left. They did argue in some what weird manner. They argued but they shot smile to each other. He sighed and decided to end this argues. '_Girls can be very scary, sometime…I don't want to pay more than what I eat today.' _

"Well… Kaho, what are you doing in here? I presume Takashi is with you, is he not?" Eriol released Tomoyo and Kaho's hand slowly that both of them didn't noticed it.

"I just now break up with him. Eriol, do you remember that you always take me to this restaurant when we are dating? It's too beautiful to forget." Kaho shot her glare to Tomoyo. Tomoyo shocked, quickly watched Eriol to react on Kaho's sentence.

"Now… Kaho… listen… it's…" Eriol was about to answer the sentence when Kaho continued her sentence.

"Don't you think it's impolite to bring a new girl friend to the same place you often go with your ex?" Kaho snapped.

"Kaho… please don't talk about it anymore." Eriol looked away.

'_He didn't refuse that sentence. He must still love her until now, isn't he?' _Tomoyo smiled bitterly. She grabbed her bag and walked to the front door.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing? Hey!" Eriol quickly ran after her. He suddenly felt there's somebody who grabbed his arm. '_Kaho!_'

* * *

Tomoyo looked back and found Eriol didn't pursue her instead he smiled weakly to Kaho! Somehow, she felt angry down her heart. 

'_Why should I act like this! Isn't it too childish! I don't like him at all! Why should I feel angry like this?' _Tomoyo rushed. '_From the first time, I had known that this engagement will be ended soon! I'm the one who want this engagement to be over, aren't I?' _

"Taxi!" Tomoyo raised her hand and got a taxi.

"Tomoyo, wait! I will explain everything! Kaho is…" Eriol ran to her. Tomoyo ignored him by slamming the taxi door.

"Eriol… you don't need to waste your precious time. I will break this engagement already. We never matched to each other. If I said this mom, she would understand. And you can be with Kaho again. I won't interfere. Instead, I could search for another boy whom I love!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly to him though it was a fake smile.

"Tomoyo… it's not like that… Kaho…" Eriol didn't know why he was panicked. He was never panicked before! He was never annoyed like this before! He was always calm and contented on himself before! And now, because of this spoilt lady, he lost all of his calmness.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo ordered the driver. The driver obeyed her and started to run the taxi.

Eriol watched till the taxi gone. He sighed and kicked a road light, cursing. "Damn!"

* * *

A bell was ringing at Kinomoto's residence, signing there was a guest for them. The only daughter of the family walked in front of the door, wondering who came to their house this late. 

"Yes?" Sakura opened the door and met Tomoyo's smile.

"Hello, Sakura? I felt I want to go to your house suddenly, so here I am!" Tomoyo chuckled. "Can I come in?"

"Yes…please." Sakura moved a bit so her best friend could step inside the house.

"Thank you! Hello, Mr. Kinomoto. Hello, Touya-kun." Tomoyo smiled to both of them.

"Well… hello, Tomoyo-chan. I don't know that you'll be coming over." Touya opened the milk carton.

"Yes… I don't plan about it either." Tomoyo giggled.

"Anyway… have fun." Fujitaka smiled back.

"Come on, Tomoyo. Let's go upstairs." Sakura asked her.

"Hai!" Tomoyo smiled and stepped upstairs to Sakura's room.

Sakura closed her door and then faced her best friend. "Tomoyo, what happened?" She watched her.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Tomoyo smiled easily to her.

"I thought you have a parent-arrange date with Eriol?" Sakura asked carefully. Tomoyo chuckled. "Yep! That's right."

"Then… why?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked to emptiness for a while and faced Sakura again.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, okay? Hey! Sakura, I thought you're playing internet now!" Tomoyo changed the subject.

"Uhm! I chatted with someone before you come." Sakura nodded.

"Who is that?" Tomoyo asked.

"A boy from CLAMP high school. Guess what! I asked him whether he know Eriol or not. And he said that he's his best friend!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "And what is his name?"

Sakura answered. "Li Syaoran. He is from Hong Kong. He asked whether we should double date. What do you think, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, watching her. Tomoyo didn't give a response.

"Tomoyo,… you can always talk everything to me." Sakura smiled. "Just tell me what happened. Or… do you not trust me anymore?" Sakura asked carefully.

"No…it's not like that." Tomoyo sobbed. Sakura embraced her.

"Tomoyo…it's okay…" Sakura said reassuringly.

"_I will not surprise if you don't have any girl who fall in love with you! I will laugh if there's one!" _Tomoyo recalled her memories again.

"Sakura… I don't laugh… I cry…" Tomoyo hugged her, searching for somebody to strengthen her.

Sakura didn't understand about this but she just nodded her head.

>> TBC

* * *

Huah… I thought I will sob… ( anyway… will Tomoyo break their engagement? He heh… wait till next chapter. anyway… review and please give me your opinion about this story. See ya again! ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... geez... why should you remind me again and again about this thing!

Warning: Tomoyo may be OOC in here. Sorry.

Last chapter: Tomoyo Daidouji was a spoilt lady. Everything she wanted, with a word from her mouth and – tring – it's in front of her eyes! But, one day, her parents engaged her with the only son of Hiiragizawa Company, Eriol Hiiragizawa. She didn't like him until one day she noticed that the boy had some good sides. But, was it too late to notice it? Coz, at the same day, she also noticed Eriol had had a girl friend before!

**dark child: **yup! i update it now! yippie!

**JusT LooKing ArounD: **i update it. I'm working on the third chapter. And actually i wanna create another tomoyo x eriol story. (i have write the drabble on my school books. he heh :P write it at a boring class).

**The Angels' Princess: **thanks for answering my author notes (THANKS a lot! really... i don't dare to think that there's somebody who read it, but you did it! thanks!) the answer is on this chapter. how is it?

**asga:** thank you. i'm glad that you like it.

**scarlet03: **happy to hear that you like the plot of this story. thank you for your compliment. ("i'm flying without wings" hearing it he heh :D)

**heartbroken: **though i don't understand what do you mean by "x" factor but i think it's a good thing :D thank you very much for your review. love itvery much. i hope this chapter also don't have any dull moment for you.

* * *

**My Spoilt Fiance, chapter 2**

**by green-mermaid**

* * *

Sun crawled slowly to the sky, giving its heat to the world and into Kinomoto's residence. Feeling something warm over her, Tomoyo decided to wake up. She sat on the futon next to Sakura's bed. Sighing, '_Why did I cry over a guy I hate the most? That's really awful._' She looked at herself through Sakura's standing mirror. '_Ah... my face is a mess. I cried all night. And now my eyes are red. What am I? A vampire?' _

Sakura rubbed her eyes with her fist. "Hmm? What time is it now?"

Tomoyo looked at her, smiling. "Good morning. It is perhaps around 7 a.m. Did I wake you up?"

"Not really." Sakura sat on her bed, yawning. "Let's eat breakfast. We have school today, don't we?" She swayed away her blanket and walked steadily.

"Yes... but I don't bring any of my school stuff to your house." Tomoyo reminded her.

"It's okay. We can go to your mansion first and then go to school together." Sakura exclaimed happily, gaining her usual spirit.

"Aren't we going to be late that way?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry. We can use your limo. That way is faster than we usually walk to school. Here! Call the driver to take us to your house first and then go to school." Sakura handed her the telephone.

Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks!"

"Oy... kaijuu... you have woken up? Ahh... because of there's Tomoyo, is it not?" Touya teased her.

Sakura glared at him and put her foot on his brother's. Her brother complained but Sakura ignored him. Instead she walked to the dining table. "Wahhh... it's pancake today!"

"Yes... come on. Let's get seated. You too, Tomoyo." Fujitaka took his seat. Tomoyo smiled and joined them.

* * *

A black expensive car parked in front of huge mansion of Daidouji. Girls inside the the limo stopped their chat and Tomoyo readied to open the car's door. 

"Tomoyo, I'll wait you in the limo." Sakura exclaimed.

"Okay! I'll be in 5 minutes!" Tomoyo smiled and hopped to the short stairs to her house front door. Then she noticed something. Or more precisely, someone. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Tomoyo! We need a talk!" the navy haired boy grabbed her wrist.

"I thought I've told you that I will break this engagement!" Tomoyo tried to lose herself from Eriol.

"If it because of Kaho..."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT HER!" Tomoyo yelled, losing her temper. "I...I am just being tired with you. I've told you about this, haven't I? I have told you that you're very annoying, blunt, weird, and boring guy! Now, if you excuse me..." Tomoyo released her wrist from Eriol's grab and stepped inside the mansion.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol pursued her.

Tomoyo stopped and looked back, staring at him. "You must stop calling my name, isn't it Hiiragizawa-kun? After all, I will tell everything to mom today. And this is our last day of this unwilling engagement. We don't like each other. Instead, we _hate _each other. How could we become a fiancé?"

Eriol sighed. He put his contented and calm face again. "So, today is the end, isn't it, Daidouji-san? May you could find the guy you love. Have a good day!" Eriol bowed to her. Tomoyo looked away.

Eriol looked up to the lady once more, opened his mouth, and the bid farewell to her. Tomoyo looked back to him but stopped at once. '_What for? We walk in the different path!_'

* * *

"Why don't you attend school today?" an auburn-haired boy gave a notebook to Eriol. He raised his eyebrow to him. 

"Hello, Syaoran. Good to see you." Eriol smiled. He sat on his bed, sighed. "How is school?"

"School is just fine. Teachers had a sudden meeting so they 'shooed' us earlier. Hey... what happened, mate? It doesn't suit you to sigh heavily like that!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"I just don't feel like I want to attend school today." He paused. "Syaoran..."

"What?" Syaoran looked at Eriol's book collection.

"Am I that boring, weird, blunt and annoying guy?" He asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Who said that to you?" Syaoran snapped him.

"My ex-fiance did." Eriol rolled to his side.

"What do you mean ex- fiancé? Do you mean that Tomoyo?" Syaoran sat on the sofa near Eriol's bed.

"Well... who has ever been my fiancé except her?" Eriol sighed.

"Dunno. Anyway... who break the engagement?" Syaoran asked, interested.

"She did. She will tell everything to her mother today and today is the end." Eriol sat on his bed.

"Hey... why does she suddenly break it?" Syaoran asked.

"Kaho. We met Kaho yesterday." Eriol shrugged off. Syaoran gasped.

"You met that _old-hag_!" He raised his tone.

"You don't need to call her that, do you?" Eriol frowned.

"Well... isn't Tomoyo annoying, you said? It's ok then." Syaoran shrugged.

"Yeah... but somehow... I don't want to lose her..." Eriol lowered his voice.

"What do you say?" Syaoran asked back.

"Nothing…"

* * *

"Tomoyo, think it again!" Sakura followed the raven-haired girl whenever she went. 

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura... cut this out already."

The short and auburn haired girl opened her mouth, protested. "Tomoyo,... you have been engaged with him for 3 years!"

"That's it! That is quite a long time unwilling relationship, isn't it?" Tomoyo walked away. Sakura jogged a little to have the same pace as Tomoyo's.

"But..."

"Sakura... one more word about it and I will leave you here." Tomoyo sighed. She paused and then smiled. "Hey... how about we're going to the book store today?"

Sakura looked at her best friend and sighed. She replied with a smile, nodding. "Hai!"

* * *

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! Are you insane or what!" Syaoran raised his eyebrow to his mate. 

"What? I told you that I have a promise with Kaho today." Eriol slapped slightly his cloth, cleansing a little dust on the cloth.

"Eriol! I can't imagine you agree to her premonition!" Syaoran sighed, looked away.

"What in my mind that time was I must catch Tomoyo up. So, to make it quick I said yes to her. After all, it's just the last time." Eriol looked up to Syaoran.

"What if Tomoyo got you two together? You are going to stores around her school, are you not?"

"Yes. But, she doesn't care about me, anyway..." Eriol said bluntly.

"Maybe, that's what Tomoyo said that you're too blunt." Syaoran sighed.

* * *

The Tomoeda High School bell rang; signing that the study time was over. The clock struck 3.30 p.m. Tomoyo called her best friend. 

"Sakura... let's go!"

"OK... wait for a minute." Sakura quickly inserted her books to her bag.

Tomoyo smiled to her. She walked slowly to the auburn-haired girl. "Sakura… I'll be thinking about the engagement again."

Sakura looked at her. "Really?" She hugged her happily.

Tomoyo nodded. '_Eriol must have an excuse for this. I haven't given him a time to explain everything to me._' Tomoyo smiled.

"Then… we're going to the bookstore next!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo followed her. She didn't say anything but follow her, planning how to explain everything to her mom, to Eriol, to Eriol's parents…

"Tomoyo… look! Isn't that guy cool?" Sakura tugged Tomoyo's sleeve, whispering to her.

"Huh? Where?" Tomoyo looked up.

"There!" Sakura pointed to the navy-haired boy. The boy looked up, moving his smile to his companion to Sakura's way.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? So, you're here with Kaho…" Tomoyo gave her fake smile, acting as if nothing had happened between them.

"Erm… well… yes… this…" Eriol moved his gaze to Kaho, from Kaho to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stepped forward and took a book from a shelf. She read the book calmly and didn't look at the boy anymore. Sakura, felt uneasy about the situation yet thought that Tomoyo needed a chance, smiled. "Tomoyo, I just remembered that I have an appointment with my internet friend. See ya!" Sakura waved her hand.

Kaho sighed. "I have to go too. See you, Eriol." With that she kissed him on the cheek, making the younger boy blushed. Tomoyo stole a glance and felt jealousy won over her heart. Luckily, she managed not to show it.

Eriol scratched his hair, didn't comfortable about the air. "Daidouji-san, how about having a cup of tea?"

Tomoyo looked up from the book she just read, hesitated. She put back the book to its shelf and pouted. "Fine, then."

* * *

Tomoyo had a tea spoon of her warm fudge with ice cream. Eriol watched her. 

"You haven't broken the engagement yet?" Eriol started a conversation.

"What are you doing with Kaho?" Tomoyo asked back. Tomoyo waited for Eriol's answer and got nothing. She continued her questions. "What is your relationship with Kaho?"

"She was…" Eriol paused.

"I don't like her. She doesn't like me, either. But, that's not my fault that I don't like her! She begins it!" Tomoyo put one of her hands on her chin.

"Kaho isn't as bad as you think." Eriol sighed.

Tomoyo pouted. "Well… of course you think that Kaho is oh-my-god-she-is-a-goddess. After all she is you girlfriend."

"She was." Eriol corrected.

"She was and she is! Just answer my question directly so that I have alibi to tell mom and ask for another guy to be my fiancé!"

"I won't allow that!" Eriol shouted.

"Why not! I just don't understand you, Eriol! We hate each other! Yet, every date was arranged by our parents. Not to forget, we always quarrel every time we met."

"You ask why not? Because, until now, you are still my fiancé! And stop speaking as if you're the victim here!" Eriol stood up from his chair.

"Isn't it true! I am the victim here! And, you were my fiancé. You said it before, right? I'm free to find the guy I love!"

Eriol's patience over Tomoyo was over. He splashed his own drink to Tomoyo. "The one who hate me is just you, Tomoyo." He reached out his wallet and paid for the bill and then went outside the café.

Tomoyo didn't move a single bit. She sobbed. "It's cold…"

* * *

"You are really a klutz!" Syaoran scowled. 

"I know. So stop talking about it." Eriol snapped his best friend.

"It's not her who breaks the engagement, but it's you who break the engagement." Syaoran sighed, watching his best friend hanged up the phone to his father.

Eriol put the phone to its place. He faced Syaoran and walked away. "What can I do? I can't just let a dove in its cage forever, can I?"

"You do love her, don't you, Eriol?" Syaoran pursued him.

Eriol paused for a while and glanced at his mate. "Yes, I love her. Very much."

"And why don't you tell her so?"

Eriol blushed. "I can't. I can't say everything honestly to the girl I love." He looked away.

Syaoran watched him, chuckling. "Hey… this is a new discovery for me. The-most-handsome-and-talented-guy-in-CLAMP high school-whom-every-girl-loves, Eriol Hiiragizawa, had his weak side."

"Cut it out! You shouldn't laugh at your sad best friend!" Eriol grumbled. He paused and gazing away. "I wonder if she's okay. I think she's about to sob. And why don't I give her my jacket before I go? She can catch cold. She sometimes looks like as if she saw something interesting that made her stared for a long time, but when I saw her eyes there was nothing."

Syaoran snorted. "Hey… is this the time the 'untouchable' Eriol to be touched by an angel? How about Kaho? Are you going to make up with her again?" Syaoran asked.

"Kaho was my girlfriend and we will never make up again." Eriol paused. "This engagement… isn't because of our parents' fault completely."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched Tomoyo at a party and interested in her. But, that's only that. Interested. But, my parents wrong presumed it as I love her at first sight or somewhat like that." Eriol shrugged.

"And you do fall in love in her then." Syaoran added.

"This is how karma worked, isn't it?" Eriol sighed.

* * *

Sakura logged in into the internet and saw that Syaoran was online. She thought a bit. She raised her eyebrow and returned to normal again. She decided to send her internet best friend an instant message. 

_CherryBlossom : Hello, Syaoran._

_LittleWolf : Well… hello. How is your day?_

_CherryBlossom : Great. Tomoyo told me about Eriol broke their engagement. We did meet Eriol and another girl at bookstore though. Who is she?_

_LittleWolf : erm.. yeah. She is Kaho Mizuki, Eriol's ex._

_CherryBlossom : Tomoyo is very curious about her relationship with Eriol. Eriol said that Kaho was his ex but why did he walk with her today?_

_LittleWolf : It's very long story. (sighing) I'll tell everything from the beginning okay? Well… you see… When Eriol was with her in relationship, she had another boyfriend beside Eriol. Eriol felt being tricked by her and broke up with her. After that he saw Tomoyo at a party and interested in her. And so he talked about Tomoyo to his father. And they are engaged. Remember about the day at the restaurant? Did Tomoyo talk to you about this?_

_CherryBlossom : Yeah… she said everything to me._

_LittleWolf : That day, Eriol met Kaho again and about to ran after Tomoyo cause he thought that she was angry to Kaho. But, Kaho held him and ask him to go out with her for the last time. To make it quick, Eriol just said yes to her. After all, what he thought in his 'super but stupid' mind (Sakura chuckled at this) is just to run after Tomoyo._

_CherryBlossom : I see…._

_LittleWolf : but hello… we're talking about Eriol Hiiragizawa here. He always remembers all the appointment even he just agrees it with a glance. So, the bookstore incident is happened. How is Tomoyo when she heard about the broken engagement?_

_CherryBlossom : She phoned me just to say 'he broke it' and then hung up the phone. I quickly went to her house and looked at her. She just gazed to emptiness. Does that mean that Eriol doesn't love Tomoyo?_

_LittleWolf : wrong… definitely wrong… he just can't express his true self in front of the girl he loves most. He thought that Tomoyo didn't love her back so he broke the engagement before she hates him more and more._

_CherryBlossom : So… this is just about misunderstanding… isn't it? _

_LittleWolf : I presume, yes. Anyway… Tomoyo isn't mistaken that he's too blunt._

_CherryBlossom : Hoe?

* * *

_

Seasons changed from spring to summer. Both Sakura and Syaoran never talked about the day they discussed about Eriol and Tomoyo in the net. "Eriol should say it to Tomoyo by himself." Syaoran suggested to Sakura. Sakura nodded, understanding Syaoran's words.

Sakura went out to date with Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol's engagement was over. And they lost communication to each other, though sometimes Sakura and Syaoran discussed about their best friend. And after that Syaoran would tell everything about Tomoyo to Eriol the up-to-date information. Eriol sighed and sometimes shook his head, murmuring under his breath, "I'm the one who lost this engagement. But why is it Syaoran who troubled with this discontinue engagement?"

Sakura decided to spend her summer holiday half with Syaoran and other with Tomoyo. When they had had fun watching the movie, Tomoyo brought Sakura over to the café which she and Eriol used to meet.

Sakura watched her best friend intensely. "Tomoyo… what happened to you?"

Tomoyo looked up to her best friend from her parfait ice cream. "What do you mean 'what happened'?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow "It's not like you to eat all of the parfait ice cream."

Tomoyo paused. She held the tea spoon with her mouth. "Yeah… I also don't remember since when I stopped wasting my food."

Sakura continued her question. "And it's not like you to handle your anger when somebody bumped into you and doesn't say sorry."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "... erm… yeah… I'm confused too."

"And you're not angry when you should wait for your driver for 30 minutes cause of traffic jam. Also… you're less pouting now. Also… you manage you money better now. And you also don't change your mind as quick as you were." Sakura burst out.

"Were I that bad?" Tomoyo gawked at her.

"No… it just I think that Eriol did manage to change your bad habits." Sakura chuckled.

"Why Eriol?"

"Coz the one who dare to say everything about your bad habits is just Eriol. Don't you remember when he forced you to eat your parfait? You told me all about it, didn't you?" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo paused. "Well… yeah… I guess he did manage changing my bad habits." Tomoyo smiled.

"It's been 4 months, isn't it?" Sakura looked out the glass-window.

"What do you mean? Do you mean 4 months about your relationship with Syaoran or 4 months about my broken engagement with Eriol?" Tomoyo took another tea spoon of her parfait.

"Both of them. How about you talked to him again, Tomoyo?" Sakura put her own hands to her chin.

"What should I talk to him?"

"You haven't talked properly to him. Both you and he burned with each of your emotion that time. Talk slowly this time." Sakura tilted her head.

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "He has Kaho by his side now. There's nothing to talk about now."

"Syaoran-kun said that he doesn't. Just give it a shot!" Sakura reached for Tomoyo cell phone and gave it to her best friend. "Call him."

Tomoyo gazed at her cell phone and then to Sakura, hesitating. Sakura smiled and put the cell phone on Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks, Sakura."

TBC

* * *

Ha ha hah a cliffhanger! A cliffhanger! It's just interesting to make a cliffhanger. (Somebody hits me from the back). (Still dizzy and walked as a drunk) Anyway, if you want to sue me coz I make a cliffhanger, you can sue me on the review not in my mail. :D Anyway… the next chapter will be the last chapter. See ya! Don't forget to review or else I'll stop this story:P 


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: look the first two chapters... :P I don't want to say it again and again :(

Waiii... :D I'm very happy. Two reasons that make me happy: 1. I get your reviews... that really make my heart fluttery :D thanks guys... and your reviews affect me to my second happiness: I've completed my term test, and without remedial (Oh, I wanna squeal! XD ). And other thing that makes me happy too is that I have made a deal with my parents about the university I will attend. And at first I thought nobody around me, especially the adults that can understand me. But, my dad's friend does support me! Thanks, Mr. Tan :D glad to have him to support me.

Oh well... maybe some of you already bored about my rambling and babbling and everything I said. Anyway, actually I did stuck when I wanna write this chapter (writer block, sob sob). But, I managed to have an idea when I did my last term test (weird, heh? Coz the teacher gave us so much time to do the exam. So I used the time to think about this fic). Anyway, I will make you all feeling curious first (he heh... meany, am I?) so I'll reply the reviews I got from all of you (Lupv you all:3 puppy smile)

* * *

**JusT LooKing ArounD: **(raising an eyebrow, I really did this!) you like a cliffhanger? Oh, well... you're very interesting, indeed (well... usually ppl don't like cliffhanger. I'm one of them. He heh.) But I wrote a cliffhanger? Hmm... (thinking). Anyway, thanks for your adorable review. Love you:D 

**SanzoGirl: **Thank you very much for your review and welcome to the world of green-mermaid weirdness. :D. And of course, I've granted your wish. Your wish is my command (LOL). At first, I do really confused how to grant your wish (I have so many activities to do. Tests, home works, and then thought to the university scare me a lot and also blah blah blah) but, here it is, the third chapter (taddaaa!). Hope it pleases you (sorry that Eriol didn't show up at this chapter, he's been busy with him… errr…).

**scarlet03: **ah, ah, ah (shaking finger jokingly, smirking) If I'm not making you curious, means that's not me :3 he heh. (cruel, aren't I? Should I change my pen-name to CrueL La D'viL?) Anyway... I hope your question is answered in this chapter. :D

**The Angels' Princess: **Wah... a review from you that amaze me. You're right. I'm sorry that I didn't see my mistakes and did confuse ya all. After you reviewed me, I re-read again my story and realize what you'd said is true. I'm really sorry to all of you, guys... I have corrected it (I re-post it again). And I hope you're satisfied. Anyway... I've been thinking about what you said about Tomoyo (as a stubborn girl), and yeah... I really need two weeks to think it again... but ended up with (maybe) an unsatisfied answer for you. But, I hope this chapter can satisfy you. )

**LittPoohzx3: **Welcome to my fanfic :D hope you love the story. What is hms? Hmm... I wonder :O Anyway, thanks for your compliment. It makes me flying... flying... :D

And of course, I wanna say hi to all of my readers out there... I really glad to have you all. But, I will be happier if you show yourself to me and comment me. I'll take your sue, curiosity, hatred, and blah blah blah to me. ) Or you could send me your hope? _Cheese! _Hope I can grant your entire wish. But if you don't say it to me, how come I know, right?

Anyway, I also wanna say sorry for my bad grammar that maybe confused you all. It is because English isn't my first language. Sorry, guys.

* * *

**My Spoilt Fiance, Chapter 3**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Tomoyo sat on her fluffy bed, hugging her pillow for an hour now. The lilac girl had sighed at least 32 times for an hour. She looked her cell phone which was placed in front of her, lying silently on her bed. She sighed again and looked at her clock.

'_7.30 p.m' _

She was about laid a hand on her cell-phone when the metal thing rang. She was sure she jumped a bit when heard it rang. She took a deep breath before looking at her phone LCD and checked who's calling. To her disappointment, the one who called wasn't the one she wished for.

"Moshi moshi..." Tomoyo answered her phone.

"Tomoyo, please tell me that you've called him again or else he had called you back." Sakura sputtered quickly, almost making the girl on the other line couldn't catch her sentence.

"Well... that's that." Tomoyo replied easily.

"What is that's that? Just tell me you've talked to him." Sakura, this time, did manage how handle her sentence and breath.

"I haven't called him back. And, maybe he's busy with Kaho." Tomoyo lay down to her bed, hugging the fluffy pillow she had been hugging for an hour.

The lavender eyes girl could hear a sigh of disappointment on the other side of the line. She smiled weakly. She thought for a while, waiting Sakura to say out her comment but she received nothing. She was about to change the topic when Sakura cut her.

"Tomoyo... he's not go out with Kaho. How many times should I say that? Syaoran said so!" Sakura raised her tone.

"Okay, princess... I hear you, okay? How is your date?" Tomoyo smiled sheepishly.

"Just fine... We went to the amusement park from day to this evening. I'm still feeling Syaoran's presence beside me... Ha-ahhhh..." Sakura left out a long sigh.

Tomoyo chuckled. "It sure is fun, eh?"

"It's great! Hey, Tomoyo, what do you want for your birthday present?" Sakura asked, enthusiastically.

Long silent before Tomoyo replied her. Sakura tilted her head, asked the same question to her best friend. "Tomoyo? Hello... I'm asking you. What do you want for your birthday?"

"... What is the month now? Isn't it still July?" Tomoyo asked bluntly.

Sakura sighed. Since Eriol broke the engagement, Tomoyo could be so dense and suffered a short term memory some times. "It IS the last week of August now." Sakura tensed her words.

"Well... it's still August, isn't it?" Tomoyo said easily.

"Tomoyo... your birthday is on September 3. Do you forget? I thought I've received your invitation last week? You gave it to me, didn't you?" Sakura took the invitation card, looking at the nice and glittering border surrounds the card. Inside the card, there's a butterfly pattern on a transparent paper created with pergamano art. Written on the card,

_The Daidouji Family invited you to... _

_Come to our only daughter sweet seventeenth birthday party, which is held on Saturday, September 3. The party will be held from 6.30 p.m till drop._

_Dress Code: elegant and polite_

_Sincerely,_

_The Daidouji Family_

The Japanese language version was written on the left side when the other side was written in English language. Sakura liked to see the invitation card. It's so beautiful and elegant. Sakura was sure that the font type wasn't from computer fonts, cause she never seen one and she could judge it that it was hand-writing.

"Oh... well... yeah... I forgot." Tomoyo went back from her missing thoughts.

"Oh, come on. What do you want? Anyway, I heard that your mother planned this, is it true?" asked Sakura, excitedly.

"Ermm... yeah. With a help from a birthday planner, one of her acquaintances." Tomoyo shrugged.

"Sweet..." Sakura smiled.

"I've been curious… about something these days." Tomoyo raise her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Erm… there's a bouquet of flower everyday for me at the morning. It happened since August 18, I supposed. A bouquet of camellias, roses, lilies, rues, violets, lavenders, and many other different flowers for different days." Tomoyo recalled her memories.

"Hmm… another fans of yours?" Sakura chuckled. "Anyway, is Hiiragizawa invited too?" Sakura sat on her bed.

"Ermm... dunno. I've not checked the list that Mom gave to me. I'll check it later. Mom is down there with the birthday planner, erm… maybe?" Tomoyo shrugged. On the other side of the line, she could hear Touya's yelling to Sakura to get down at once for having dinner.

Sakura moved away the phone a bit and yelled back. "I'm coming!" Tomoyo smiled weakly and spontaneously removed the phone from her ear, making a distance from the electronic thing.

After made sure, Sakura finished yelling, Tomoyo put the phone near her ear again. "Touya is still the same, isn't it?"

"Yes, he is." Sakura pouted and then continued to her best friend, "Anyway... gotta go or else Touya will yell at me again."

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay, see ya." And then she hung up the phone.

Tomoyo sighed again. She looked at her phone and checked her drawer; searching for a certain papers her mother had given her two days ago.

* * *

"Well... it's okay. Although your son had broken the engagement, that doesn't mean that we should cut our friendship for the last 15 years, isn't it, Hiiragizawa-san?" A woman with short hair-cut sipped her tea elegantly. 

Her brown hair dropped to one side of her face. After the funeral of her husband 15 years ago, she stood by her own feet. That made everybody; her co-workers, her acquaintances and many people adored her very much. She did manage to show the world that woman could manage time between work and family. Although she was only had time at Saturday and Sunday with her only daughter, Tomoyo.

A black-coat man, called Hiiragizawa Kurou, smiled. "Yes, it is, Daidouji-san. You're so much remind me of my best friend who is also your husband. He's very kind and cold-headed."

"Thank you." Sonomi replied him, spontaneously reminiscing the past when she glanced at her husband's photo. "Anyway, you shall promise me to go to my daughter party, okay?" Sonomi sipped another cup of tea.

"What can I say? I'd gladly go there. And I shall drag Eriol to come even if he didn't want to." He chuckled.

Sonomi replied him with a giggle. "Ahh... poor Eriol, isn't it?"

"I shall do it. Oh, right... almost forgot. Where is your little angel?"

Within a second, both of the adults could hear a loud noise upstairs. Quick footsteps with wooden floor were heard until the first floor. Sonomi smiled to her guest. "There, my angel will come. Long live, isn't she?"

"Yes... absolutely." The Hiiragizawa man chuckled back.

"MOM!" Tomoyo tensed her first word.

"Good evening, Miss Tomoyo. Glad to see you healthy." The man smiled to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo bowed to him a bit, expressing her almost 17 years of manner lesson to the old man. "Why, good evening, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Nice to see you again. I'm sorry for my bad manner just now."

"Don't mention it. Please continue your words to your mom." Hiiragizawa moved her gaze from the young lady to the independent woman. After showing her politeness, Tomoyo turned her head to her mother.

"I thought you have a meeting with the birthday planner?" Tomoyo asked calmly.

"Well… yes. Before Mr Hiiragizawa came and we chatted a bit." Sonomi showed her the cups. "Wanna join us, Tomoyo?"

"Is it milk tea?" Tomoyo forgot her first intention yelling at her mom.

"Well… you can add the milk if you want…" Sonomi showed her the milk small teapot.

"Maybe I will join you." Tomoyo walked towards the sofa and talked happily with the other two adults.

After Mr. Hiiragizawa went home, she was just realized what she had done wasn't her first intention coming downstairs, suing her mother. She went upstairs happily, forgetting the paper she had been holding. '_Mr. Hiiragizawa is always funny. Unlike is son…Wait. What did I say before? SON! Yes, Son! Mr. Hiiragizawa's son, Eriol. And why did I go downstairs before? Okay… I'm getting my memory again.' _

"MOM!" She quickly ran downstairs again, making a fuss noise.

Her mother smiled amusingly to her only daughter. ""What do you want, dear?"

"I want you to explain me, this!" She showed the invitation list. "I don't get it. I mean… you invite my ex-fiancée. Moreover, you write his name on special invitation."

"Of course I did that. Why do think that I won't do that?" Her mom moved her attention back her computer.

"I just thought… that… he broke the engagement and… you won't invite him." Tomoyo looked away from her mother, looking at the wooden Japanese floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No way, silly. I have my friendship relationship with Hiiragizawa's family since 15 years ago and I won't ruin it." Her mother giggled mysteriously yet in polite manner (remember Tomoyo's usual laugh? Like that! Like mother like daughter.)

"But… this IS my birthday!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"And who let you born? A birthday isn't only a celebration because a child had been born, but it is also a celebration for mom that she had able gave a life to her baby safely." Sonomi replied calmly.

"Ermm… Okay, I got it." Tomoyo replied with a soft sigh and walked back to her own room. She didn't want to debate 'small' things with her mother. Debate with her mother equaled with debate for one word versus a hundred words.

'_It's not like I don't want him to come or what. Though I always complained when we had a date but I think I didn't hate him that much, instead I did sometimes enjoy his presence beside me. Maybe he's just being in front of me, hearing all of my babbles without looked up from his only-God-knows book but he responded me every time he needed to respond. And did he read slower than he usually did when he listened to me? I mean… gosh! What is this feeling name? Missing him? It can't be, can it?' _Tomoyo shook her head quickly.

Tomoyo stared at her cell phone for half minute. '_It's not like he's gonna call me back anyway. Beside, what should we're talking about if he called me?' _She looked at the phone and turned it off. _'Better have a sleep.' _Tomoyo shuttered close her eyes slowly and felt everything went black. She didn't care about dinner anymore. After all, she had done nothing except sitting on her slumber and stared at a certain metal thing called cell phone.

* * *

The rest of the month till September tired Tomoyo. Although her mother and the birthday planner did most things but still for her sweet seventeenth birthday party she busied with the dress she should wear, the hairstyle, the main place, the party style, the room, the game events, and many other things. 

She didn't have time to switch on her cell phone. She didn't use that thing very much anyway. For her, it's just another telephone which you could bring to anywhere and make the communication simpler. And her mother always brought two or three cell phones on her bag anyway. So, if she needed to call Sakura (she remembered her number), she would just borrow her mom's.

Tomoyo still found another bouquet of flower everyday. She was once asked the maids about who's given it but the maid looked at each other with puzzle face. Tomoyo quickly showed them her smile and said that it's okay, that it's not that trivial matter anyway. She was once examined the whole bouquet, searching for the sender's identity. Nope. Not even a card or even anything she thought a clue. She was only sure one thing, this guy must be known her very much that he knew her favorite flower, camellia. Because the first bouquet she received was a bouquet of camellia.

On September 2 at Daidouji residence the whole big mansion had been 'charmed' into the enchantment and yet thrilling palace in a forest. Tomoyo was designed as a violet fairy that woke up from her eternal sleep because of a charming prince approaching. Tomoyo would be inside a fake (but looked like real) violet flower, lying down. When slowly the flower petals opened slowly with ephemeral light and a prince will show up and help her move from the flower. With him by her side, she shall walk down the round stairs.

"That's it? How it is?" A woman with grey and wavy long hair smiled at her. Tomoyo, after saw her for a few times, finally knew that she was her birthday planner and her name was Nadeshiko Kinomoto and realized that she's Sakura's mother (A/N: I don't want a person with such angelic smile like her died, okay!).

"Erm… gorgeous! I can't even thing something like that! I just said accidentally that I like Peter Pan movie and you improvisation it into this marvelous idea." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Well… thank you very much. My husband inspired me, though." Nadeshiko blushed, still smiled nervously. Sonomi, though looked angry, didn't say anything. She shall admit Fujitaka's talents.

Tomoyo smiled at the blushing woman calmly. "The problem is… who's gonna be the prince? I don't have any boyfriend at the moment." Tomoyo smiled amusingly.

"Oh… don't worry about that, dear. Just follow up the story, okay?" Sonomi replied her daughter. Tomoyo watched her mother and then shrugged. "Thing that we should concern about is about Mizuki's invitation."

Tomoyo's heart thumped a bit, hearing the name.

Nadeshiko looked up from her file and looked disappointment. "Yeah… it's a bit impolite of her, isn't it?"

"What? What is it?" Tomoyo turned to her mother.

"Mizuki intentionally sent an invitation for a party at her mansion at the same time and date as yours, dear. I don't know why but she can really be pain in neck at business and at personal life. Okay, I admit that she's clever and competent. She manages to the top at her 23. But, it's impolite, isn't it?" Sonomi sighed, looking at the invitation.

"It's about Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered.

"What? What do you say?" Sonomi removed her eyes to her daughter.

Tomoyo shook her head calmly. "Nothing. It's nothing."

TBC

* * *

Okkie, that's all for now. I will save 'the best for last' :D next chapter gonna be about Tomoyo's birthday party. And thanks to Angels' Princess who comments me, so I should change my first plot into (I think) a more beautiful plot! Thanks, girl! I owe you one. And also, I owe you all that you've been supporting me so I could write this chapter. Yippie. Another thing, I said that I would end this story at this chapter, right? But as I had mentioned before that I re-write again my plot and so this story shall continue to another chapter. Sorry, guys. Hope you can bear my 'dynamics' behaviour. Thanks to all of you who had read my story and don't forget to hit the purple button bottom left there. Yes! That button:D Well… see ya, have a nice day! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shall I tell you again about this :-(

Thanks for all of your reviews! I really really love it too much! Sorry for not updated for quite a long time, though I have holidays (smile sheepishly). I want to divide this chapter into 2 chapters though... but thus... I don't do it (shrugging).

* * *

**Ni-chan: **I'm sorry... so so sorry... I can't fulfil many of your suggestion :( I don't make Kaho that evil... she's just not showing up in this chapter... (hate to see her again...) And I don't Eriol and Tomoyo married... (should I make a sequel for this?) so sorry... I could only hope you enjoy this worthless chapter... : (

**JusT LooKing ArounD: **You think so that Tomoyo's birthday party is interesting: ) I'm very grateful if you think about that too! Thanks! I wanna have such a great birthday party like that... X( yup. I think that she's very lucky. Don't worry... she lost her fiancée but she will get a new boyfriend in this chapter (oops... spoiler...)

**The Angels' Princess: **I don't hate you at all! In fact, I send you my very best thank you because of your opinion so I could upgrade my stories : ) you think that Tomoyo's party is exaggerating? Hmm... yeah... looks like that.. but though it's exaggerating, I think that it's very beautiful too (as I said to JusT LooKing ArounD just now). Hope you don't mind I make that party like this? (I got this party inspiration from my friend's birthday party) :)

**RENEGADE: **I don't know what's your problems with me. But, I realize that I have a "god-damn-lousy-english" as you said. That's why I hope you could teach me how to write better, not to send me "pls-don't-post-such-rubbish" things. smiling innocently Because, English isn't my mother language, so bear with it, okay?

**dark child: **waiii... thank you for your review for ch.2 and 3. I don't expect that you'll review for ch. 2 too... I feel so special... sparkling eyes :D thank you very much!

**Cherry Blossom02: **You're such a cute girl :D of course I would fulfill your hope, cutie. :p

**youkaigirl64: **Thank you for reviewing me from the first till the last chapter. I feel so special twice... sparkling eyes again. And thank you for telling me more about cliff hanger. I guess I need to study more (how to write a cliffhanger), nee :D thanks, girl.

* * *

**My Spoilt Fiancee, chapter 4**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Ephemeral light of sun peeked through the small holes of white curtain which flew because of the sweet breeze of morning. The morning dew lied peacefully upon big green leaves of sun-flowers. Though it's summer, chilly air stroked white and soft skin of Daidouji Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lazily flustered her eyes to wide awaken. Sweet whiffs of flowers pierced into her nose. Her wide awaken eyes traced every single spots of her own room. A camellia bouquet lied beside her. Other flowers surrounded her, making her in the among the flower bouquets. The same flower bouquets just like she received from the days before. She swayed away her blanket, releasing herself from the thick fabric. Cold marbles touched her gentle skin and she shivered a bit, adapting the chill into her own body. She inserted her feet into a pair of warm furry sandals beside the bed.

She walked slowly from one to another bouquet slowly, as she counted the sum of the bouquet. From purple color flower to the white one, and then the pink, red, yellow, green. She ended to the last bouquet in her own bed, white camellia.

"... 16 and then ...17. The same as my age today..." Tomoyo took the bouquet from her bed smoothly, smiling to herself.

To her surprise, this time, a card falling down from the white bouquet. She took the card abruptly; enthusiastic adrenalin filled her ingenious brain, hoping she would know the sender's name this time.

_/ Happy sweet seventeenth birthday! I enjoyed your presence beside me. Please always smiling, my angel... /_

Tomoyo sighed for the umpteenth times since she received the bouquets. "There's no name again... I wonder who this guy...is"

Tomoyo placed the bouquet and card carefully in her make-up table. She combed her undulating hair and wore a lavender bandana on her raven silky hair. After make sure that her appearance wasn't too bad, she went out from her room.

To her surprise, loud tosses spurted together at once. Ribbons with small rectangular colorful papers danced in front of her. Some of them stuck in her black hair. In front of her eyes, she saw her mansion's chefs, maids, bodyguards, driver, gardeners stood behind her mom. Each person held a party fire-cracker which had been tossed earlier.

"Mom?" Tomoyo rolled her eye-ball to the short and brown hair woman and then looked to her trusted private maid. "Ayano?"

Her mother embraced her only daughter tightly and smiled to herself. "Happy Birthday, Tomoyo-dear."

Tomoyo hugged her back and smiled "Thanks, mom. Congratulation too, for you, for giving me birth to this beautiful world,"

The workers in that mansion smiled and sang a song to the wench. Ayano, the head-maid smiled, "Happy Birthday, Miss Tomoyo. Come on, this way..."

The worker went back to their position. Chefs got back to the kitchen, trying as hard as they could to prepare Tomoyo's party tonight. Sonomi dismissed the bodyguards to make her time with Tomoyo alone, though two maids, including Ayano, still leading them to the dining room.

Sonomi gestured the maids to leave at once after they had served Sonomi and Tomoyo well. The maids bowed a bit before took their leaves and then closed the large door behind the table.

"Aunt Nadeshiko will come here soon, though I don't think when. She promised me around nine, but considering her blind-way characteristic maybe it will took about one and a half and an hour, though," Sonomi cut a slice of her steak.

"But, uncle Fujitaka could lead her,..." Tomoyo chuckled.

"I hate to admit it," Sonomi put her fuming face, and then continued, "...but it's true!" Sonomi took the slice with her fork.

Tomoyo giggled. "That's mom, after all... anyway... I still haven't known who will guide me to walk down the stairs for tonight..." Tomoyo frowned.

"I had asked Touya to do that, and he didn't seem mind it. But he raised his eyebrow though, like this." Sonomi put her fore finger between her eyebrows.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Touya is never change, nee?"

Sonomi flaunted her smile to her lovely daughter. "Yes, he is. Anyway, he said something like this. He asked me to forward it to you. '_Don't you have someone who is more appropriate than me to do that job?' _"

Tomoyo shut her lips, her smile was gone. "Well... I don't think Eriol would come to this party..."

Sonomi beamed to her. "Yes, he will come."

Tomoyo focused her eyes to the older woman next to her, "Why are you so sure about that?"

Sonomi smiled mysteriously (like mother like daughter), "You'll see..."

Tomoyo frowned at her mother's gesticulation, raising her eyebrow together. Tomoyo gave an I-don't-know-something-that-you-know look to her mother but her mother acted as if she didn't see those eyes.

* * *

Many guests had come to the great birthday party of Daidouji Tomoyo. They entered the 'jungle' with amaze. Rika came with her future husband, Mr Terada sensei. Chiharu entered the mansion of jungle with amaze after strangling her partner and her boyfriend, Yamazaki, almost to death because of his behavior telling lies again and again. Touya came with Yukito and Nakuru (Eriol's sister). Vexes showed on his handsome face, feeling aggravated with the long auburn-haired girl. Sakura had come with Syaoran. Sonomi led them to see Tomoyo before the party got started about 30 minutes later.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura poked her face into Tomoyo's large room.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo turned her head and met her 10 years best friend. Tomoyo ran a bit to them, smiling. "Hello, Syaoran. Long times not see you."

"It's just only two weeks since we saw each other, Tomoyo..." Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Is it? I feel like it had been a month... maybe because of this party kept me busy these days..." Tomoyo frowned.

"Tomoyo... you look gorgeous..." Sakura exclaimed. She clasped her hands together, looking her best friend from up to down.

"Th... Thank you..." Tomoyo blushed.

"And?" Syaoran asked.

"And what?"

"Syaoran asked... and have _he_ met you?" Sakura explained Syaoran's question.

"Who is _he?_" Tomoyo tried her best to act as innocent as she could. She didn't want to talk about Eriol right now. He was just making her sad that he didn't come to her birthday party. "Oh... I'm sorry... come inside my room?"

Sakura stepped inside the violet-lavender room. Syaoran followed her. "Tomoyo, you know _who_ I mean."

"He said he would come...but... have he met you?" Syaoran asked.

"He wouldn't come. Kaho sent an invitation just as the same time with my party..." Tomoyo plopped to her fluffy bed.

"Tomoyo...! I've said it for the umpteenth times! He doesn't go out with that woman! Their age difference is 6!" Sakura frustrated.

"And then? What is the effect of the age differences?"

"A times 3 age differences relationship will not going well..., especially 6." Syaoran answered her for Sakura.

"Why? Where do you get it? I don't know that such things." Tomoyo frowned.

"From the Chinese Zodiac. I learned many things about China and Hong Kong from Syaoran." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "You both... are very superstitious. I don't think that would affect a relationship..."

Sakura just shrugged her shoulder and examined the room. "Is it just my imagination or your room is filled with flowers?"

"Hadn't I told you about someone giving me these flower bouquets? The total is 34. Seventeen bouquets were sent regularly each day. And today, seventeen bouquets were sent at the same time." Tomoyo touched gently one of the bouquets.

"Oh! I see! That's what Eriol did these days!" Syaoran exclaimed before he shut his lips tightly.

Sakura and Tomoyo turned their gaze to the only male in the room. "Did I hear you saying Eriol's name? So... this is his gifts?"

"Ahhh... I didn't say anything, did I?" Syaoran smiled innocently.

"You said it before, Syaoran! Syaoran, tell me the truth!" Tomoyo tugged his sleeve.

Syaoran exchanged look with his girlfriend. Sakura looked at him; clearly, she was waiting for Syaoran's answer too. Syaoran opened his mouth but closed it again tentatively.

"You better ask Eriol, Tomoyo. I have no rights telling you this, okay? See ya! Meet ya later down there." Syaoran shunted Sakura to the door and left Tomoyo's alone.

Tomoyo hung her head, feeling really disappointed and feeble. It felt like she already had a single hint about Eriol, just a bit but could make her the luckiest girl in the world, when finally she lost that chance. Tomoyo gazed into emptiness, disgruntled.

Hiatus silent filled the sweet scent room, keeping the single human being in the room in her own dimension. Noises from her window made her back to reality again.

"Robin, is that you?" Robin was a bird that usually pecked her window, asking for dry corn. He usually came when Tomoyo sang and just stood there as if listened her endearing voice.

Tomoyo opened her window and met her little friend. "Hello... how are you doing?"

Before Tomoyo could touch his feather, he flew down blithely to ground and then flying around a certain deep-blue boy. Tomoyo pierced her eyes shrilly, trying to get a sharper look of the figure. Bewilderment filled her heart.

After make sure that she was acquainted to the silhouette, Tomoyo spontaneously creaked. "Eriol?"

Eriol who played with the little bird, looked up and faced the violet girl for just a second, smiling with his usual gentle smile.

"Wait! Just a sec! Don't move!" Tomoyo abruptly gabbled, almost making Eriol couldn't catch what she said up there. After saying that, she beeline from her room and went down from the backstairs. One minute later, she joined him with scuttles.

"You ...look gorgeous." Eriol looked away from her, blushing furiously.

"Thank you. Aren't you going to Kaho's party?" Tomoyo asked the most curious question that made her felt obnoxious all day.

"Why should I go to Kaho's party? Anyway, did you not activate your phone? I called you several times but it always said inactive." Eriol frowned.

"Is it true that you're the one who sent that flowers?"

Eriol stopped for a while, frowning. "We don't have any time to answer all these questions, nee? You have so many questions to me and in reverse way too." Eriol shrugged off.

"Then... make that time!" Tomoyo persisted. "Okay... just answer this question because we don't have too much time left. Do you love me?" Tomoyo beamed at him. Violet eyes looked straight into the deep-blue eyes gaze.

"What... What do you mean?" For the first time, Tomoyo looked the boy in front of her spluttered. She wanted to giggle at that time, but contemplating that they were in a serious time she managed didn't show her emotion out loud.

"Just... Just answer it, okay?"

"I... uh...wait... please... just a sec..." Eriol hung his head. He put his hands on Tomoyo's shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked up again, facing the girl. This time, determination filled his face. "Yes, I love you very much. Sorry if I disappointed and rankled you many times and... well...I just can't act good in front of a girl I love."

"Then... save your words till that time comes!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Come... this way..." Tomoyo dragged Eriol to the backdoor.

"Tomoyo... what do you... Whaaa!"

"See that big violet flower? Stand beside that flower, okay? Don't move! Okay... see ya in 5 minutes later!" Tomoyo waved him good bye before entered the back door and went upstairs again.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol stood there, dumb-founded.

* * *

Eriol walked towards the violet flower and met Touya, Yukito, Sakura and Syaoran upstairs. Touya smiled widely to the blue eyed boy. "There... exchange shift! Finally, you approach, _prince,_" Touya gave him a _high-five._ Though Eriol didn't understand what he meant. Sakura and Syaoran gave a gentle smile to him before walked down the stairs.

"Sakura!" Eriol patted Sakura's shoulder, making the girl turned around.

"I heard that... Tomoyo will be engaged to another boy. Who is he?"

"You'll see..." The four of them smiling mischievously to the new-coming boy, leaving the smart boy felt dumb-founded again.

"Hey..." Eriol wanted to call them back but it was too late. The clock had struck to 6.30 p.m. Lamp suddenly off and dim lights were around Eriol and the big violet flower which engulfed with hundreds of small violet flowers. Nadeshiko's sweet voice made the guests' attention looked to her and then to upstairs, where the flowers spread around the floor.

_/ For the world cheered to summer season_

_there's a single violet bud which was late to bloom _(other flowers bloomed and made a soft light, pointing to the main violet bud).

_therefore, the prince took care of the bud,_ (Eriol bowed a bit to the bud)

_for the latest one which bloom shall be the most beautiful one. _

_And thus, will become the princess of the flower..._ (Flowers petal opened one by one)

_Take me hand, I'll lead you to the world of imagination _(Tomoyo 'woke' up and took Eriol's hand gently)

_And yet so real, just for you my violet princess... / _(Both of them walked down the stairs)

Eriol whispered to Tomoyo's ear a bit, just for them to know, "Have I said that you're gorgeous today?"

Tomoyo smiled to him, "Yes, you have. There, almost downstairs. Don't leave. I have an announcement."

Eriol frowned but nodded as an agreement. Eriol leaned to her nearer; making her could feel his own breath. "As you wish, my princess..."

Tomoyo could feel that her face reddened, shivering. She smiled sweetly to herself. "Aunt Nadeshiko... could I borrow the microphone, please?"

Nadeshiko looked mystified, though she gave the microphone to Tomoyo.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for your attendance in my seventeenth birthday party. Thank you to all of the people around me throughout this year, beside me when I had bad and good times." Tomoyo closed her eyes, remembering her fleeting memories throughout the year. Hiatus filled the large hall for a while before Tomoyo continued her speech.

"Four months ago, my used-to-be fiancée, Eriol, who is standing beside me, broke his engagement with me. We didn't really explain the fact to out parents. Now, I will explain it to you, mom." Tomoyo looked at her mom.

"I said that I will love the guy whom I have chosen more than the guy whom is engaged with me because of our parents. And so, I asked Eriol to break our engagement."

Eriol turned his head to Tomoyo this time, surprised. He got a sign which Tomoyo gave to him and tried to act normal again. '_It seems like her habit of turned bad position into fortunate position is never change...' _He sighed.

"I don't want to be Eriol's girlfriend just because an arrange engagement. But, because of I love him and in reverse way. Therefore, that arranged engagement status will be thrown away and will be exchanged with our true relationship. I will be very grateful if ladies and gentleman here would bless our relationship. It would be the most beautiful gift I ever had from all of you in here. Thank you and enjoy the party," Tomoyo ended her speech which was continued by loud applauses from the audience.

Eriol whispered to Tomoyo's ear again, "_Meet me in the garden..."

* * *

_

Tomoyo scuttled a bit, trying her best to step as quickly as possible though it's almost impossible considering that she was wearing a gown. She went across her house's hall towards the black glass window connected to garden. She met Sakura and Syaoran with her friends talking to each other. They noticed the beautiful violet lady coming and turned their gaze to her.

"Tomoyo-san! Omedetou!" Rika smiled to her.

"Ah... thank you... well, friends,... enjoy the..." Tomoyo tried to sputter one by one word between her huffs.

"It's a very beautiful party..." Chiharu commented.

"Yes... anyway... I need to..." Tomoyo turned her head to Chiharu. She was happy that her friends enjoy her party and praised it, but not this time! _Please!_

Sakura and Syaoran watched her giving their friend her usual fake smile. Sakura exchanged looks to Syaoran. Syaoran gave her a signal to cease the situation. The auburn-hair girl shrugged off her shoulder and sighed.

"Ehem, friends...looks like Tomoyo need to off right now..."

"She needs to meet someone important to her right now..." Syaoran added her.

Tomoyo turned her gaze to Sakura and Syaoran and gave a sweet smile to them. Sakura replied the smile while Syaoran replied her with his wide grin.

"I'm sorry, friends... I really need to go now. I hope you enjoy the party," Tomoyo gave them her smile with nods as their reply.

Tomoyo smiled and winked at Sakura and Syaoran. She whispered softly a "thank you" to the lovely couple.

Tomoyo continued her scuttling and smiled when she saw a dark silhouette behind the other side of the black glass door. She pushed the handle and walked towards the silhouette quietly.

To her surprise, Eriol turned around his body so that faced her. "You come..."

"How do you know that I'm coming?" Tomoyo sulked jokingly.

"Just know it..." Eriol shrugged his shoulder. "I don't believe that you could make up the story into like that." Eriol sighed. He walked side to side with her eventually-girlfriend.

"Hmmm... it is because I stick out with you too much. My ability to make-up a story for an excuse is improving." Tomoyo stick out her tongue.

"Oh ... great ... so your excuses when you're late at our date..." Eriol didn't finish his sentence.

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. "Ermm... just... some of them. Right to the point, what's your relationship with Kaho?" Tomoyo questioned back.

"Nothing. She's just my ex-girlfriend and no more. I met her when she was my father's secretary and she was flirting with my dad. My dad turned her down many times and looks like she felt she was insulted, she didn't want to accept her "lose" and tried to get me. And she got it."

Tomoyo winced at the word, pout plastered her cherry lips. Spontaneously, she intertwined her hand with Eriol's. Eriol looked at her girlfriend before smiling to himself. "Jealous, my dearest?"

Tomoyo sulked even more. "Yes... I mean... no, of course. Just continue it, okay?" Tomoyo looked away, acting as ignorant as she could. Unfortunately for her, Eriol had known her too much, it's easy to read Tomoyo's act like a book to him.

"You're not honest, Tomoyo..." Eriol took Tomoyo's palm to his lips, making the girl blushing furiously. How Eriol satisfied to see this, seeing he finally could captivate her truly angel.

"I felt happy that time though my father didn't agree my relationship with her. He kept telling me that Kaho is a very nasty woman. But I didn't listen to him. My ears were blocked with her beautiful words but rubbishes. When finally I heard Syaoran looked her with someone else regularly in a café. I didn't believe him at first and I almost lost my precious friendship with Syaoran. So, I checked what Syaoran had said to me. And to my disappointment, what Syaoran had said was true. And after that I came into the café and in front of her other love companion, I broke up with her. The end." Eriol smiled.

"Why are you with Kaho at the bookstore together?"

"She stopped me when I was about to pursue you at the restaurant back then. And she asked me out just for the last time. What in my mind that time was just to follow you, so to make it quick I said yes to her without even thought twice. Look how you have done to me? You make me can't think properly when I need my mind most."

Tomoyo giggled. "You should forget to think about all things. "One more thing, do you still love her?" Tomoyo looked up.

Eriol frowned at this question. "It's the easiest question I have ever heard from you. Of course I don't love her anymore, silly. I love an angel who is standing beside me right now. Trust me! I will never make you cry anymore, even it was me."

Tomoyo frowned at his words. "It sounds so cliché."

Eriol shrugged his shoulder. "You're so honest at things like this, you know Tomoyo? Look, your mother is calling us."

Eriol walked past her, still grabbing her hand in his own hand. "Eriol!"

They saw Tomoyo's mother figure waved to them, calling them to enter the party floor again. Beside the beautiful tall woman, Eriol saw his dad smiled to him. Apparently, a sentence from his dad before he came into this party struck him.

"Tomoyo," Eriol stopped Tomoyo's jogging, making the girl turned her head.

"What?"

"Is it true that your mother actually had arranged another engagement to you?" Eriol felt his heart beat faster than it usually did.

"Never heard that mother would do that..." Tomoyo thought for a while. "But, mother said a weird sentence this morning. She was so sure that you would come into this party. Why?"

"I will kill my dad!" Eriol stormed toward the glass door.

"Eriol! Wait! What happened?" Tomoyo soon followed the blue-eyed boy, entering the fabulous mansion again.

Eriol didn't seem about to answer her so that what Tomoyo could do was sighing. She looked up and met the azure eyes she had longed for years.

She smiled secretly on herself, remembering every episode of her and Eriol's. Their first official meeting with their parents that filled with bickering, pouting, sulking. Not to mention their dates those were arranged by their parents. Time when Kaho entered between them and did almost successfully separated them.

Tomoyo's smiled wider into a laughter. Eriol stopped his pace and looked back of his shoulder.

"What are you laughing about?" He frowned.

"No... I don't know... (chuckle) but... oh well... forget it... just remembering times when I have with you. It always has intervenes from other people like our mother, your father, Kaho, Sakura and Syaoran, many people..."

Eriol watched the lavender girl in front of him a few second before he leaned into her, slipping one of his hand her waist, making her body getting near into his body while the other on her cheek. Tomoyo, on the other hand, felt confused on what did Eriol do and asked innocently to the lad.

"Eriol, what are you doing?"

Eriol rolled his eyeballs lazily, breaking the intimacy between them. "Why can't you just go with the moment and close your eyes!" Eriol muttered under his breath heavily. He sat on the ground, sulking. Tomoyo frowned and squatted next to him.

"Eriol? Are you sulking?" Tomoyo tilted her head. Inside, Tomoyo was actually enjoying seeing Eriol sulking. '_Never seen him sulking before..._'

"No... I'm not!" Eriol grumbling with low voice.

Tomoyo paused and smiled. "Come on... you're acting like a child, Eriol!"

Eriol turned his head with exasperation to the girl whom he loved, "Who..."

Before Eriol's genius brain could transmit any neuron into his brain, the sweet and tender lips of Daidouji Tomoyo were in his own lips. Eriol was stunned, didn't expect that Tomoyo would ever kiss him. He didn't know whether he should feel happy or confused first or maybe stunned first? Which come first at the time like this?

"See? You're acting like a child. Upset when you can't get a candy but when you get it, you're overjoyed," Tomoyo parted though she still could feel Eriol's good smell breath.

Eriol opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Ermm... yes... this is our time for sure. Erm... let's go back then?" Eriol stood up stiffly and offered his hand to Tomoyo, helping her to stand up.

Tomoyo gave him a soft chuckle before took the hand. "_Yes... it's our time for sure..._"

-- OWARI!--

* * *

Wah... it's a long chapter, nee? Long chapter for the last chapter... ho ho ho. Anyway... thanks to all of you who had support me through your review and encourage me. I'm so happy... I hope you love this story. I love seeing Eriol act dumbfounded, he heh... that's why; I made him like that several times. But, honestly, Eriol always composed whenever, wherever, and whatever the problems are. So that made me wanted to _play _with him... Anyway... thanks and sorry if this story is bad. Just hope you love it! Ciao! See you in another story:D 


End file.
